Tadashi is here
by Rissa161616
Summary: What would happen if Hiro found out that all this time Baymax was right about Tadashi? And he was alive?
1. Alive?

A few months had passed sense the accident at SFIT, everyone was fairing pretty well. All but Hiro; it was the hardest forr him his brother whom he spent all of his life with was gone...nothing more than ashes blown in the wind somewhere.

It still hurt, HIro would still wake with nightmares from it panting heavily sweating and checking around his room aimlessly for his brother whom was no longer there. Pain. Oh how that hurt when the realizaion hit him like a ton of bricks. Oh right...Tadashi is gone...He felt that familier pang in his chest and laid back on his bed crying. Lonlieness...It always hit at this time of night. When the thunder raged on outside his window.

Those were the absolute worst, he could no longer go to his brother for comfort; he couldn`t crawl in beside him trying not to wake him (but failing) as Hiro wasn`t focused on being completely stealth like, he was shaking and shivering. Tadashi would of course welcome him with the blankets raised but, Hiro still felt rude waking his brother like that escpecially when he had to go to SFIT in the morning. But Tadashi would insist it wasn`t a bother at all.

Hiro sighed swinging his legs overr the side of the bed, his feet touching the cold floor as he padded his way over to Tadashi`s side of the room. One of his old cardigans laying half on half off of his bed and his hat sitting on the bed were the only noticeable things Hiro could make out in the dark room. Only sometimes would briefly light up with lightening, which would momentarily startle Hiro. He sat on Tadashi`s old bed picking up his hat. Tracing the SNF logo on the front.

``I miss you...Tadashi...`` Hiro whispered in the empty room. Tears hitting the hat as the cried and cried. He grabbed his cardigan and held it close to his aching heart hoping it would ease the pain.

It only made it worse...Hiro laid on Tadashi`s bed holding his hat close and using his cardigan as a pillow. ``Ouch``...HIro said in the dim room.

A sound of a inflaiting balloon was heard. Hiro looked up slightly to see that familer white robot waddle his way over to where HIro laid.

``Hello`` Baymax waved ``I am Baymax, your personal healthcare complainion. I was alerted for the need for medical attention when you said, ouch`` Baymax blinked. Hiro sat up ``Oh...hey Baymax...I didn`t mean to...bother you...`` Hiro trailed off. Baymax showed ten different pain levels on his belly. ``On a scale from 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?`` Hiro sniffled. ``Zero...`` Baymax tilted his head slightly. ``Your nerotransmitter levels are low, indicating you are upset and stressed. I recomend getting sleep and contacting friends in the morning`` Hiro smiled slightlly ``Thanks Baymax but i don`t feel like it right now...`` Baymax blinked. ``Why not Hiro?`` Hiro sighed. ``I just miss Tadashi too much`` Baymax tilted his head again squeeking as he did so. ``Tadashi is here`` Hiro looked down. ``That is what everybody says...he isn`t here Baymax...`` Baymax blinked. ``Tadasshi is here.`` Hiro let out a irratated sigh.

``Baymax what makes you say he is here?`` Baymax blinked ``I sense that Tadashi is in fact`` Hiro looked up ``In fact what?``

``Alive``

Hiro gasped eyes widening. ``How?...`` Baymax looked at Hiro. When i scanned the whole city for the masked man you wanted to deafeat. I sensed DNA identical to Tadashi`s DNA. And it was alive`` Hiro jumped up ``BAYMAX! Why didn`t you tell me that sooner!?`` Baymax held a poker face. ``You didn`t ask, you were too focused on the masked man I didn`t want to bother you. And of course you never asked Hiro.`` By the time Baymax was done talking Hiro was putting on his shoes and tying them. ``Hiro where are you going?`` Hiro looked up and smiled tears streaming down his cheeks, but this time with hope.

``To find my brother``

Baymax waddled over to where Hiro was at. ``But Hiro it is two in the morning, and raining; I do not recomend going out in this weather you will get sick`` Hiro sighed. ``I don`t care. My brother is out there alive somewhere.``

Hiro as fast as he could got down the stairs while being quiet. Baymax sqeeking behind him. ``Shhhhhhhh Baymax!`` Hiro tip toed out the front door along with baymax. ``Baymax where did you see his DNA?`` Baymax blinked and simply replied. ``A tea shop.``

Hiro laughed. ``Of course, he loves tea. But where is he now?`` Baymax looked around ``I see no DNA matching Tadashi`s in this area. Atleast not in the distance I can scan at the moment`` Hiro thought. ``Your inhanced scanner!`` Hiro ran to the garage Baymax waddling behind grabbed all of his armor and started putting it on Baymax. ``Perfect. Baymax scan the city`` Baymax looked around. He pointed. ``I detect DNA that matches Tadashi`s.``

``Where!? Hiro asked``

``A ally way`` Hiro thought a minute. ``A ally? Why...Nevermind that lets go!`` Hiro climbed ontop of Baymax flying to the ally the supposed `Tadashi` was in. Once they landed they heard grunts and clinging of metal. ``Hiro this is where he should be`` Hiro got off getting closer to the sounds. He got closer and closer...

``Who are you!?`` Hiro almost screamed, if that person that snuck up on him hadn`t covered his mouth. Hiro could only stare scared half to death. While the masked man had his mouth covered. The mistery man then spoke ``Are you done?`` Hiro nodded frantically. ``If i remove my hand will you scream?`` Hiro shook his head. The man removed his hand. ``So what is a boy like you doing out here this late? You could`ve gotten jumped! Hurt or worse!`` Hiro looked down. ``Im looking for my brother...`` He confessed. ``Oh? What is his name?``

Tadashi Hamada. The man thought for a moment. ``Ya know kid? I know him he comes here alot. He was always talking about how he had a brother named...Hiro...`` Hiro`s breath caught in his throat. ``Where is he!?`` The masked man yelled into the fenced area. ``Hey! Tadashi someone is here to see you!`` It echoed a bit and all that was heard was low mummers and quiet hushes, as hard clicks of heavy sounding shoes clicked against metal, finally reaching the light. A male with short black hair, brown eyes and a eye patch over his left eye emerged.

Hiro stood there unable to speak. `What if Tadashi doesn`t remember me!? Oh my gosh what do I do!?`` The male was silent for what seemed like forever until those few little words were spoke.

``Hello Nucklehead`


	2. Why Tadashi?

He was in shock for what seemed like forever. His own brother was alive and well, he was sure that the masked man he never got the name of was thinking he was crazy. He was eventually broken out of his train of thought with the sound of Tadashi walking closer to him. ``Hiro are you alright?`` He snapped back frantically scrambling for words. ``O-h yeah! Im...Im fine! Hiro thought for a moment. Wait this makes no sense why is Tadashi even HERE? Here of all places! This was like old times when Tadashi came looking for Hiro. Now things are all topsy tervy. It made Hiro run a hand down his face and think harder. ``Confused?`` He heard Tadashi mummer. Hiro nodded. ``Tadashi...you were dead...how...`` Tadashi smirked

``It was a set up`` Hiro was taken back. ``A set up? How why!?`` Hiro was now frantic. ``Just too see how you would fair on your own Hiro.

Hiro let out a low growl. He lundged for Tadashi full speed he was nothing but a blur of flailing arms and screams. He pounded against Tadashi`s chest until his arms hurt, until there were tears running down his cheeks like a river. Until he slid down Tadashi. Until he didn`t care who stopped to look or watch the scene. Until...

The pain subcided.

Tadashi allowed him too, he had a perfectly good reason for it. Tadashi felt like he deserved to be hit and screamed at. ``HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TOO ME!?`` He cried out. ``I THOUGHT YOU DIED! YOU FUCKING LIAR!`` Hiro screamed his throat raw. He cried until he ran out of tears. He flailed and beat at Tadashi until he himself was bruised and sore. ``Hiro...I know you are upset...and you have every right to be. And im very sorry. But I wanted to see what kind of world you would or could make without me.`` Hiro looked up at his brother tears becoming mere streams. Tadashi held onto Hiro gently rocking him.

LIke he used too. Like old times. those stormy nights and the little HIro who was terrified. Somehow Tadashi knew what Hiro was thinking, in the way he just let himself be held. let himself cry let himself do what the egotistical HIro never would.

``Hiro, I am sorry, I should have told you sooner. And I was going too. But I was sure you would figure it out sooner or later.`` Hiro let himself gaze into his brothers eyes. ``Tadashi...what happened to your eye?...`` Tadashi closed the one eye that wasn`t covered. ``It was injured in that fire...`` Hiro looked stunned. ``Is it gone?...`` Tadashi shook his head. ``No...It just doesn`t look normal...I was told i could have it repaired...but i don`t have the money for the surgery it would take to do that`` Hiro nodded. ``Oh...`` Hiro turned to the masked man. ``I never got your name`` The man seemingly broken out of his oogling at Hiro and Tadashi said. ``Oh! RIght! Im sorry I completely forgot!`` He held out his hand for Hiro to shake.

``Hello HIro, Im Chris, Chris swanson`` Hiro smiled shaking his hand. ``Hello Chris Im Hiro, Hiro Hamada.``

He motioned to baymax. This is Baymax. my healthcare robot.

Baymax waved. ``Hello`` Tadashi smiled. ``Hey baymax, long time no see!``` Baymax waddled over to where Hiro stood. ``Hello Tadashi.`` ``Well I think im off see ya Tadashi!`` Chris waved. ``Bye!` Hiro looked at Tadashi

``Want to go home and scare the shit out of aunt Cass?`` Tadashi thought for a moment knowing that Cass didn`t know he was alive yet, and it would surely scare her. He then answered.

``Sure why not.``

Hey guys! Sorry this chappie was short but I will try to make the next longer. It is just I know one person didn`t like the cliff hanger and well there you go! Anywho if you have any ideas for the next chapter please comment to let me know and maybe pm me! Thank you soooo much for reviewing and favoriting and following! Every single one counts and I get notified as soon as im favorited followed ect..

So it makes me extreamly happy!

Again THANKS!

-Rissa161616


	3. Twitching Aunt cass, and sick Tadashi

Once Hiro and Tadashi made it back to the cafe, they noticed the lights were all off. Atleast the door wasn`t locked. Opening the door they all three walked in. ``Hmmm looks like aunt cass is asleep...`` Just as that was said clattering and moving was heard frrom upstairs. ``Wait here Tadashi.`` Hiro ran up rhe stairs three at a time. ``Aunt Cass!?`` ``In here sweetie`` he ran into her bedroom. where she stood arranging the things in her closet. ``Im sorry dear i didnt mean to startle you`` He sighed. ``No no im fine but...`` Oh boy this was going to be hard telling aunt cass about Tadashi. ``So did you need anything HIro?`` Hiro was shook back to reality. ``Oh right um...I wanted to show you something...but dont freak out!`` Aunt cass frowned. ``Now Hiro...what have i told you about bringing strange animals home?`` Hiro sighed. ``No it isn`t a animal.`` Well...Haha maybe...a little...(wink wink) Hiro stiffled a laugh. ``So what is it Hiro?`` He ran down the stairs aunt cass following

``Now don`t scream`` He ran to where Tadashi was. ``Come out say hi to aunt cass`` Tadashi got up and walked over to aunt cass. ``Long time no see`` Tadashi smiled.

Aunt cass fainted. ``Ops...Sorry...`` Hiro started laughing. Tadashi looked at Hiro ``What is so funny? She fainted we have to do something! Now HIRO NO DONT...UGH...WILL YOU JUST STOP LAUGHING...NO...it isnt funny the way she is laying!...well...heh okay maybe a little bit...okay its...HILARIOUS!`` Both the boys laughed and laughed until they were gasping for air. ``H-Her leg! Tadashi look! Its T-TWITCHING!` HAHAHAH`` Tadashi stumbled and well took Hiro down with him. ``Oh my god! Tadashi! You`re..HEAVY!``

Tadashi looked up at Hiro. ``Sorry! I couldnt krep my balance!`` Their eyes locked. Wow...Tadashi is so close...the moon is like reflecting off of his face. His eyes are so...captivating...Subconciously they inched closer and closer. Until their lips touched.

Did it last for seconds or minutes. Neither knew neither cared. Once they pulled away Tadashi and HIro were both blushing and breathing heavy. Once the realized what they had done, Hiro was taken back.

``Woah...`` Was all he could say. ``Hmmnh what happened`` Hiro scrambled over to aunt cass. ``Cass are you alright!?`` She held her head in her hands. ``Oh HIro im fine...I just had the strangest dream...`` Hiro laughed.

``It was Tadashi right?`` Aunt cass looked at him stunned. ``Yes how did you know?`` Hiro smiled.

``Because it wasn`t a dream.`` Tadashi knelt down to Aunt cass` level. ``Hi..No don`t faint again!`` aunt cass was completely surprised. ``But how...`` HIro sighed. ``It was a set up.`` Aunt cass looked at Tadashi. ``A set up?...``

Tadashi nodded. They explained everything from begining to end. ``So baymax said Tadashi was alive? and you went looking for him in the pouring rain at 2 am?`` Hiro nodded.

She grabbed him by the ear. ``DO you know how stupid that was!?`` Hiro winced. ``Ow ow ow!`` Baymax waddled over. ``I did tell him mrs Hamada`` She sighed. ``And you did not LISTEN? I know im not a good parent and i should have gotten a book on parenting but come one! This is just ridiculous!`` She walks behind the counter getting a dounut. Walking back over she takes a bite out of the dounut. ``Stress eating!`` And walks up the stiars.

``Just you two try to get some sleep, ill talk more about it in the morning.`` And she was gone. Hiro sighed rubbing his sore ear. Tadashi laughed. Hiro turned to him glaring.

``What is so funny!?`` Tadashi stiffled a chuckle. ``She hasn`t changed has she?`` Hiro shook hia head. ``Not even a little bit`` Tadashi shook his head. `ˋWell she is right we should get some sleep.`` Hiro and Tadashi made their way up the stiars getting in their sleep wear. Hiro trurned to Tadashi.

``Hey Tadashi`` he looked at Hiro`` ``Yeah?`` Hiro shifted nerviously. ``About that kiss earlier...`` Tadashi smiled. ``I think aunt cass is right`` HIro looked at him with a raised eye brow. ``About what?``

``Talking more about things in the morning`` Tadashi laughed ruffling Hiro`s hair. HIro growled. ``I know where you sleep Tadashi.`` Hiro growled out. Tadashi laughed harder.

``And I know where YOU sleep HIro`` Hiro cringed. ``Okay Tadashi it is a cute threat when I say it, when you say it. It`s just down right creepy`` Tadashi laughed again. ``You are right about that. but maybe i want to be creepy`` Tadashi said wiggling his eyebrows.

``Sick`` HIro said. ``I know im just cool.`` Hiro rolled his eyes. ``NO sick like as in im about to puke! Dude you are weird!``

Until next chappie! Thank you for your following and reveiwing and favoriting! :) I hope you like it! -Rissa61616


	4. Authors note important!

Hey guys sorry for not updating, I had to use a tablet for what I did write so it is hard to update but I promise around august 19th I will try to upload another story If not sooner. Please don't hate me but I am also running out of ideas so I might discontinue my story if I cannot get inspiration, but I will try I promise. If you have any suggestions please feel free. And I will also announce whose idea im using If I use it. Thanks for all those who liked and favorited and commented! It is welcomed and appreciated!

-Rissa161616


	5. Chapter 5

They got upto their room Tadashi laughing from Hiro's previous "sick" comment. Hiro growled "It's not funny!" Tadashi only contiunued to laugh harder. "Actually it kinda is" Hiro crossed his arms.

Tadashi smiled. "Hey don't be like that, I thought it was funny." Hiro continued to pout. Tadashi sighed. "Alright alright we will talk more in the morning, but for now let's sleep. And also aunt Cass needs to let this sink in."

Hiro ran upto Tadashi crashing into him in a huge hug. "Hmph! Hiro!?" Hiro started sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. "Hiro why are you crying?"

"I-Im just g-lad you're ba-back Dashi!" Tadashi realized what had gotten Hiro so upset, gently wrapping his arms around him. "And it's good to be back here with you." He gently picked Hiro up and laid them down in Tadashi's bed together. "Now sleep." Eventually the two fell asleep, not knowing what the next day would bring.

A/N I'm really sorry! But there was birthdays and all kinds of stuff to attend so I couldn't write any stories, like my birthday! I've offically turned 15! So happy late birthday to me. I also got a brand new laptop so it'll be easier to update and faster writing! So thank you all for who favorited commented and followed! I appreciate it! And like i've said before give me ideas for a new chapter! All ideas are welcome!

And I will mention whose idea it was and give you a shoutout! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 2, Bad memories and Love

Please be warned this chapter is kind of disturbing, so If you don't like the idea of people burning alive or melting don't read or refrain from reading the first bit and skip to the part that says in all caps "END OF DREAM" So it's easy to find. =^_^=

Screams...Blood curdling screams, was all that was heard. Hiro looked around frantically, everything in slow motion, people running from something he had yet to have seen.

Hiro looked up to see the burning building. No no no he can't be witnessing this all over again, not only that but people were burning. They were all on fire. Screaming in pain and dropping a a few seconds later burning to nothing but a pile of ashes, which would then blow away in the wind.

Hiro ran upto the building hoping to save his brother from the same fate the other people were enduring. Because somehow he knew what was happening. As soon as he saw the buliding burning, It just clicked.

As he ran upto the building he could see his brother through the clear doors, just a couple yards away. His eyes widened and time slowed even more if it were possible. He ran up the stairs just a few steps and reached for the door handle before.

'BOOM!'

He was forced backwards, in slow motion and thrown a good ten feet away from where he once stood. And hit the ground with a "Thud!" And as he looked up he saw the remaning body of his beloved brother Tadashi. Burning.

He wanted to scream he wanted too so bad, but when he finally got his mouth to open the screams wouldn't come out no matter how hard he bellowed and forced air through his lungs.

"H-Hiro..." Hiro looked down at his feet too see his brother over half dead half charred reaching out for him face melting into a puddle below him, every part of his body starting to melt along with it..."Hiro why...Why didn't you save me..." He finally melted enough for his eyes to roll back and melt from their sockets and run down his face. Onto the ground below within seconds. Hiro finally let out a huge scream. Just as his brothers hand grabbed onto his leg.

Melting on him. He bellowed out the biggest scream he could muster.

*END OF DREAM*

"TADASHI!"

Hiro jolted up right in his bed, sweating and panting. "Mhnh..." Came a muffled groan from beside him.

"H-Hiro?..." Tadashi said sitting up rubbing his eyes groggily. "Why are you screaming?"

Hiro turned to stare at his brother for a good thirty seconds, before the boy lunged into his brothers arms, at the speed of light. Actually light would be jealous of how fast Hiro jumped into his brothers arms.

"T-Tadashi! You...You where...And I...I" Tadashi rubbed Hiro's back. "You what Hiro?" His brother asked softly.

"I couldn't...Save you!" Tadashi's eyes softened at the boy in his arms, uttering a small 'oh' And positioning the boy in his arms where he was laying in his lap, and started rocking him.

"Hiro, I'm alive and well. How could you have possibly saved me even if you got in there. I saved myself, It would have just have hurt you because you wouldn't have known how to escape." Hiro sobbed. "Because, You're always looking after me and taking care of me and, heck even saving my life from bot fighting accidents. And I couldn't save you even ONCE Dashi!" Hiro said in between sobs.

"Hiro..." He petted the boys head. "I'm the big brother here. You shouldn't be looking after me, I should be looking after you." Hiro peaked out from Tadashi's shirt covered chest, eyes full of tears.

"But, Dashi" Tadashi pressed a finger too Hiro's lips instantly hushing the small boy in his arms. "Hiro what have I told you, no if ands or's nor buts. Hiro slightly smiled. "Yeah but-" "Hiro!" Hiro jumped. "Okay okay!"

Tadashi smiled down at him. "Are you better now? I'm fine, you're fine and it was just a dream." Hiro relaxed in his brothers arms. "Yeah I'm better, knowing you're here"

Tadashi smiled. "I have been and always will be" Hiro smiled up at his brother and they locked eyes. Hiro slightly blushed, and Hiro could have sworn he saw a blush on his brothers face as well. He leaned in closer and closer too his brothers face, against his own will.

Their lips touched, not exactly too gentle. But not too rough. It was wrong but it felt right, it felt more right then anything else he experienced in the whole world.

They let up a minute later. Of course needing air. Tadashi was definitely blushing now, and Hiro could put a tomato out of business. Once Tadashi realized what he let happen he immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom locking the door behind him, Hiro following after him a few seconds later.

"Tadashi!? What's wrong!?" No reply.

'Oh no...' Hiro thought. 'Did I do something wrong?'... 'Does my brother hate me now?'

Too be continued.

Thanks too all who read my crappy story! And again commented and favorited. I love you all and your continued support. Please give out ideas for this story and or future stories! I will write a story for whoever wants one. :) Just so I know what people like. -Rissa161616


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Keep it a secret, and the ending.

Hiro sat at the door that he knew his brother was behind, he tried not to let the tears escape his eyes. "What did he do, why did his brother act like that?" Was the only thing running through his head at the moment.  
p style="text-align: center;"He sighed, and dared himself to speak to his beloved brother on the other side of the door.

"Tadashi?"

No reply

Hiro sighed again. "Tadashi I don't know if you're listening or not but, I just want you to know that whatever you did I'm not mad at you for. If that's why you ran from me." Hiro said almost a whisper, but loud enough he knew Tadashi heard.  
"I'm not mad you left me for a long time either, I'm just glad you're back. I don't want this to end up bad between us. I mean come on you had to have missed me as much or even more than I missed you."

Hiro almost felt like he was talking too a wall. Well in this case, a door. He looked down, once again trying to fight back tears.

"Tadashi please, can't we just talk? This is how good bonds get broken, with miss communication."

He heard the lock turn, signaling the door was unlocked now.  
Tadashi stepped out.

"Hiro, I don't hate you if that's what you think. I just felt like what I did was wrong and I felt ashamed for feeling the way I do, and I don't want it to effect you in the long run. I mean I could get in trouble if anyone found out." Tadashi finished.

Hiro blinked away the tears, and stood up. "Then why can't we keep it a secret then?"  
Tadashi blinked. "Well...I don't know..."  
Hiro started bouncing. "Come onnnn Dashi! No one but us will know!"  
Tadashi thought about it a minute. And then sighed. "Okay Hiro" Hiro started bouncing around more.  
"So, it's your job to keep us a secret!" And Hiro ran off.

"Now Hirrrooo, I didn't agree too that!" Tadashi said running after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
FIN.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your continued support, sadly though this right here was my last chapter. Unless I get other ideas. I appreciate you guys liking and favoriting commenting etc all the way! It makes me happy as a story writer to see that my stories are likeable! It's been my dream for many years to write on . And thanks to my inspiration BlueButterFlyKisses84 for making me WANT to get into story writing!

She works on Metal Fight Beyblade fanfiction. And other stuff. So it would be awesome for you guys to check her out, she is a Yaoi fan like me.  
Anyway thanks again a BUNCH for sticking with me through this story, sorry for late updates but, I hope this kinda made up for it. And I hope that you're not upset for me being slow and my stories sucking xD You guys gave me the strength to keep writing. I cannot thank you enough.

-Rissa161616


End file.
